


Mhi Ba'jurl Verde

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Childrearing Techniques, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Marriage Vows, One Shot, The Jetpack Incident, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: Krownest is a peaceful place to return to with two children in tow while war wages on in the galaxy around them. Kallus watches his small family and contemplates what he's gotten himself into.(One shot, AU, not related to any of my other KalluRau fic)





	Mhi Ba'jurl Verde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauntaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/gifts).



Krownest was one of the most peaceful places Kallus had ever been in his life, despite the number of Mandalorians wielding weaponry around his enthusiastically grabby children. Without Fenn on hand, he wasn't sure he'd be able to manage an overeager four year old and an eight month old who had mastered crawling more rapidly than expected (and was now getting quite fast at it). Even with him there, parenting them could be a little stressful. One of the things that distressed him quite a bit about Mandalorian parenting was the number of things in which children were expected to be proficient by the age of thirteen. 

At least right now, weapons weren't one of them. Kallus watched out of the corner of his eye as, closer to the lake and sans armor, Fenn guided their son through the same set of stretches and warm-ups the two of them had done that morning. Fenn usually ended up taking their eldest through the same steps, and then continued working with him on whatever defensive technique he was learning. Now that both children were sleeping through the night they could get up early enough to stretch and spar, and have some time alone together while they got ready for they day if they rushed it. 

Fenn had a neat way of approaching it. Some of the clan's children in the same age group listened very seriously to whatever their parents had to say. Some could not yet be rounded up to be still long enough for any lessons at all. Fenn knew their children well, and he made a game of it. Morning playtime with dad was a bit of roughhousing and physical training like this wherever there was soft ground or a mat or several pillows to protect their eldest's head from a concussion. All he wanted was to be as cool as dad, and mimicking his exercises was the best way to do that (or so they had slyly convinced him). That duty fell to Kallus when Fenn was on a mission, and so he watched every day to keep up with them.

In another ten months, their daughter would join them in practice: first in learning how to take falls, then rolling, blocking, and moving on to more complicated things as she grew. Kallus fondly smiled down at her, and brushed a strand of blond curls from her eyes. She turned to look up at him, big blue eyes bright and sparkling as she gave him a single-toothed grin. For now, however, they had plenty of nights of teething fevers and changing out drool-soaked bibs and outfits to look forward to. 

He bent down and kissed her little nose, just to watch her crinkle her face up and giggle before looking back at her dad and brother. In a couple of minutes he would undoubtedly have to stop another attempt to bolt off the blanket on all fours toward the other half of their small family. Until then, Kallus could enjoy the peace and quiet of watching Fenn as they both honored the last line of their marriage vow. _Mhi ba'jurl verde._

_We will raise warriors._

**Author's Note:**

> Tauntaun woke me up to "KalluRau as parents" headcanons and photos of dads snuggling babies. 
> 
> You're welcome.


End file.
